


Metronome (The Temporal Anomaly Mix)

by Poetry



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metronome (The Temporal Anomaly Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metronome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/891) by emmademarais. 



Time is broken.

The seconds hang still in the air, each one refusing to yield to the next. Jack sees his own death hovering like a shadow on the horizon, but it could be moments or eons away. His thoughts shudder to a halt, unraveling through the frozen seconds.

His grip on Ianto slackens. His lover's heart and lungs are still, their rhythm no longer beating out the passage of time. Jack blinks, and the seconds between him and death drain away in an instant.

Ianto slips away into the darkness, and for once, Jack is the one who follows.


End file.
